Big Brother Tengaged 1
Big Brother Tengaged 1 '''''is the first season of the Big Brother Tengaged series. The season is set to premier on Thursday 7 March 2013, with the finale set for 22 days later, Thursday 28 March 2013. The format of the season follows that of the American and Canadian Big Brother series. The first season of Big Brother Tengaged 1 will feature 14 House Guests, 1 entering on Day 3, all competing to win the grand prize. Season This is the first season of the Big Brother Tengaged Series. Twists The twist was announced on premiere night, the 'Spring of Sabotage' ''1 out of the 13 players is playing a game to sabotage the other HouseGuests game and have extra helping getting to the final. If the saboteur successfully passes the tasks set they will win a special power. The other 12 have to evict the saboteur before they receive this power. On Day 3, due to 2 house guests leaving the show, 2 unsuccessful applicants that wanted another chance to get in the house was reavealed, Josh P. and Kenu K. The 11 remaining house guests had to vote between the 2 for who they wanted to join them as the 14th house guest. By a vote of 6-4, Josh became the new houseguest. He was elidgible to partake in the HoH and to be nominated. House The house's theme is ''Spring. '''''The house is decorated with floral designs and the colors used are similar to pastel color's of flowers. The 3 bedrooms (the lawn room, the petal room and the flower bud room) are where the 13 houseguests will sleep for their duration in the house. The HoH room is on the 2nd floor and is locked with the HoH having the only key. Their is a special room for the houseguests to socialise called 'The Vegetable Patch' it is decorated with real and artificial vegetables and has an element of overgrown plants. The bathroom is an outside scene, inside. Showing meadows and freshly cut grass the bathroom feels airy and peaceful. The rest of the house is similar to that of Spring. There is a statue of a figure pulling someone down to their level at the front door. HouseGuests All 13 houseguests will be brand new participants as this is the first season. Summary On Day 1 the brand new 13 house guests moved into the Big Brother Tengaged house. Upon entering the house guests found out that there is also a saboteur playing the game with them hoping to sabotage everyones game. The saboteur then left a message, telling the house guests that there is also a secret pair in the house that are playing the game together. At the first HoH competition of the season 'More or Less' Ethan H. came out on top answering six out of seven questions correctly. Later that night, Matt decided that the Big Brother Tengaged experience was just too much for him to ope with and so decided to leave the game on the same day he entered. It was then announced by the producers that this weeks nominations will still take place. During the middle of the night, the saboteur struck again, this time targetting two house guests, Ethan and Dylan, claiming that they are a secret pair. On Day 2, Ethan nominated Austin E. and Alex claiming that they didn't try hard enough in the HoH competition and he has spoke to them the least. Shortly after being nominated, Austin E. walked out of the house and left for good. Big Brother later announced that as Austin was one of the initial nominees this weeks eviction would be cancelled and no veto competition or veto meeting will take place, it was also announced that there will still be a live show tomorrow with a special announcement and a new HoH competition. On Day 3, just before the live show an explosive argument errupted involving Laytonya, Jordan and Davy. During the live show there were multiple arguments, then the saboteur left another message, claiming that Jordan and Desomond were getting very close, that Dylan and Ethan were still running the game and even hinted that Davy W, may be the saboteur. ThomasSwift then announced that Josh P. was the newest house guest of Big Brother Tengaged 1 with a vote of 6 to 1. Following Josh's arrival, the house guests took part in the latest head of household competition. Davy and Jordan were out on the first round, Desmond closely followed them and finally Dylan was eliminated, leaving Laytonya and Kiyan with the tie braker question. As Laytonya was closest without going over she became the second HoH of the season. At the nominations ceremony, Laytonya openly admitted that Jordan's key would not be pulled. She nominated Jordan for the obvious confrontation and Jeremy, for being inactive and a floater. The arguments then continued well into the night. Later that night, Laytonya opened Pandora's Box. As a result, in the early hours of Day 4 the rest of the house were awoken by loud music, being told they would have to dance to at least 4 to be able to maintain their right to vote to evict at the next eviction. Austin, Ethan, Jordan and Dylan were the only house guests able to maintain their vote to evict in tomorrows eviction. Later that afternoon Alex was expelled due to inactivity, house guests were told that this weeks eviction wouls still take place. In the veto competition 'Scrateries' Laytonya, Jordan, Dylan, Ethan, Austin and Davy all went head-to-head to gain as many points as possible. Austin and Jordan took the lead, but at the end of three rounds Jordan won the golden power of veto. Then at the veto meeting, it was a shock to no one when she decided to take herself off the block and telling Laytonya that she would have to try harder to get her out of the game. Laytonya then named Ethan as a replacement nominee which he was very shocked about.